


[podfic of] The coat thief

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 violently rolls romance into Poe Dameron’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] The coat thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the coat thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460125) by [Gretahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretahs/pseuds/Gretahs). 



Title: the coat thief

Authors: Gretahs

Cover artist: reenajenkins

Fandom: Star wars: the Force Awakens

Pairing: Poe Dameron/Finn

Length: 26:13

Download: [MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/Coat%20theif.mp3)w Sound effect - [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/Coat%20theif%20-%20no%20fx.mp3) WO Sound Effects | [Podbook](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/Coat%20theif.m4b) w Sound effects - [Podbook](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/Coat%20theif%20-%20no%20fx.m4b) WO Sound Effects

Streaming

 


End file.
